


I'm single and bi and painfully shy

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek wants to meet people, M/M, Stiles finds the sign, he is too shy to engage strangers, he jokes about making a sign, then decides to do just that, which makes Derek really uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: “Really, where do people go to meet other singles? It’s not like I’m gonna meet someone while grocery shopping!” He said dispiritedly before taking a bite of his sandwich. The girls smiled gently as they looked at him as he chewed, waiting for him to continue. “I mean, you know me, I’m way to shy and socially awkward to engage in a conversation with a complete stranger so how the hell am I supposed to find a date?”He took a sip of water, then another bite and he contemplated the boringness that was his life as he ate. “Maybe I should make a sign and carry it with me when I go shopping. It would say I’m single and bi and painfully shy so talk to me and I could just stick it to the cart for all to see.” He laughed self deprecatingly but stopped short when he saw the gleam in Erica’s eyes.





	I'm single and bi and painfully shy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this discussion with co-workers.  
> No, I did not make a sign. I feel lame enough as is, I do not need to add a sign when I go grocery shopping...although, I sometimes wonder

“Really, where do people go to meet other singles? It’s not like I’m gonna meet someone while grocery shopping!” He said dispiritedly before taking a bite of his sandwich. The girls smiled gently as they looked at him as he chewed, waiting for him to continue. “I mean, you know me, I’m way to shy and socially awkward to engage in a conversation with a complete stranger so how the hell am I supposed to find a date?” 

 

He took a sip of water, then another bite and he contemplated the boringness that was his life as he ate. “Maybe I should make a sign and carry it with me when I go shopping. It would say _I’m single and bi and painfully shy so talk to me_ and I could just stick it to the cart for all to see.” He laughed self deprecatingly but stopped short when he saw the gleam in Erica’s eyes.   

 

The blonde just smiled wider as she said, “You know, that’s not a bad idea! It’s cutely original and I’m sure it would work.” Kira’s head bobbed in approval and she added, “I have markers and glitter and craft stuff you can borrow if you like.”

 

Derek snorted, “That was a joke! I’m not that desperate and I most certainly would not use glitter. I’m a graphic designer not a kindergartener,” as he stood to trash the remnants of his lunch. He then grabbed his stuff, bade them a good afternoon and returned to his desk. He got lost in the bustle of the afternoon rush and forgot all about his quest to find a partner.

 

-oOo-

 

It came back to him a few days later while he was out jogging the trails in the preserve. He had crossed paths with a few people walking their dogs and couples taking a stroll and it reminded him of the discussion he’d had with Kira and Erica. He was too timid to even smile at strangers and wondered how to go about meeting someone and he pondered if he’d have the guts to go out running errands with a sign proclaiming his availability and, let’s be honest, his lameness, which had him grinning at the image it conjured in his mind.  

 

The idea stayed with him and he started imagining how he’d craft his sign, which backgrounds and type fonts he could use to have a design that was both pleasing and easy to read. He found himself looking at different color schemes, then on Tuesday evening he opened his drawing pad and made a few sketches. He liked the designs enough that he brought them to his drawing board and, after attaching a sheet of paper to the surface, he started outlining his favorite option.

 

The drawing took shape rapidly and was ready to be inked within half an hour of him siting down. He was pleased with the result and decided he’d outline the other sketches too and would later decide which one he preferred. He ended up with four great illustrations and he was excited to see them colored. He went to bed a bit later than usual, a strange feeling of excitement simmering in his chest but anxious for them to be completed. He fell asleep with a soft smile and swatches of color on his mind.

 

The next morning had him staring at his work with a critical eye. He had done a pretty good job, in all fairness, but he found the idea was rather stupid. He most certainly did not have the guts to actually use any of them in a real social setting, so he decided to leave them for the time being. He stacked them up in a neat pile and set it aside and he’d decide what to do with them later.

 

The rest of the week went by in a blur of rushed deadlines and two last minutes commissions he managed to complete before the weekend, the posters completely forgotten amidst the madness.

 

-oOo-

 

 

Saturday came around and Derek was up bright and early. After downing a cup of coffee and a bagel, he grabbed his shopping list and a pile of reusable bags and headed out to Home Depot. The renovations on the house were pretty much completed but he still needed to buy paint and moldings, door handles and a few other essentials, so he entered the store armed with an extensive checklist and a boat load of patience.

 

He was pushing a cart towards the paint section less than hour later; the bundle of bags having been dropped in the child seat portion as he checked the items he needed. He spent the better part of the morning perusing the aisles, marking of each article off his list as he dropped them in the trolley. He was comparing fertilizers in the garden section when he noticed someone hovering close by in his peripheral vision. The person did not engage him, so he minded his own business. Then he heard a soft snorting sound and the man addressed him.

 

“Excuse me? You….ah… you dropped this…”

 

Derek turned his head towards the voice and was met by a tall and lithe man holding an unpleasantly familiar piece of paper. The moment recognition kicked in he felt heat suffusing his skin, turning it a violent shade of red as the flush crept up from his chest to his hairline. He sluggishly looked up from the colorful words inked on the poster board clasped in the man’s hands to meet his gorgeous and inquisitive dark whiskey gaze.

 

They stared at each other for an uncomfortable length of time that seemed to stretch out indefinitely but probably lasted mere seconds. Then he screwed his eyes shut as tight as he could and counted to ten. He breathed deeply until stars started going off behind his eyelids, relaxing the tension from his limbs as he regained a modicum of decorum.

 

The desire to abandon his cart and flee was itching under his skin, the need for self-preservation immense in its urgency and he shuffled embarrassingly while trying to decide what to do.  This was a perfect example where he wished he did not have bad people skills and could come up with a witty comeback. But no, he just stood there like a deer in the proverbial headlights, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and seemingly brain dead because he couldn’t make anything in his body work. Except for that twitch in his pants because _of course,_ his dick would be the only thing not mortified in the face of this surreal situation caused by the _really_ _good-looking_ man in front of him.

 

Obviously, he was grossly unprepared for what happened next as said man’s smirk slowly morphed into a full fledge, brilliant smile that lit up his face like the fourth of July fireworks and had his warm amber eyes sparkle. The stranger stepped closer, his voice husky as he introduced himself “Hey, I’m Stiles,“ His smile did not falter although his expression seemed to grow fonder, “I’m gay and so far from shy I’m annoyingly gregarious. There are so many ways I could run with this, but you seem about to pass out and I really don’t want that. I would love to hear the story about this sign, if you’re up for it.”

 

Derek noticed he was still holding the damn thing and he went to grab it out of Stiles’ hand, but the young man pulled it out of reach. “I’ll give it back only if you agree to get coffee with me, if you are amenable to the idea, of course?!”

 

He glared at him a moment longer, deciding that _this_ might be his chance and knew he would regret it if he refused so he nodded, awkwardly snatching the sign when Stiles handed it to him. He folded it in half, stuck it in the cart and spoke for the first time. He deadpanned, “You’re obviously out and proud,” which had Stiles throw his head back and laugh loudly.

A small smile tugged at his lips as the young man bumped shoulders with him. “You betcha! And I know I’m irresistible!”

 

Derek chuckled, ears burning while he kept his head down as he glanced at his list. “Yeah, you kinda are.” Stiles fist pumped, and he decided right there to cut his shopping trip short. Grabbing a handful at the back of Stiles shirt, he pushed the cart towards the bank of registers, pulling the flailing young man along the way. “Let’s go grab that cup of coffee before I change my mind.”

 

Stiles’ guffaw could be heard until they were out in the parking lot.


End file.
